


Bugged out.

by gingko96



Category: Casper (1995), The Spooktacular New Adventures of Casper (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Humor, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24122686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingko96/pseuds/gingko96
Summary: Everone knows those many legged besties that make the skin craw. Our creature fears.The trio are on a mission to find what makes Kats fur stand on end.Snakes? Spiders? Scorpions?What could it be?
Kudos: 12





	Bugged out.

**Author's Note:**

> Trying my hand at a One shot.  
> This is a general not romantic one shot of funny.  
> Enjoy my dear readers and happy mothers day.
> 
> ❤

It was late afternoon in Whipstaff. The sun beat down on the roof of the old house. Not that the residents really minded. The presence of ghosts kept the halls and rooms plenty cold and ghost themselves barely got bothered by temperature if at all.

Kat and her dad have been living here for almost a year and a half now and Dr. Harvey was getting nowhere with the trio. Another therapy session was wrecked by their antics. Kat went in the library just coming back from school to find her dad hanging upside down from a bookshelf. 

After helping him down she went to start on her homework. 

This is were she was now. In her and caspers room doing homework. Unaware, distracted. 

Perfect opportunity. 

Three ghost grinned menacingly as they zeroed in on their target.

The three ghosts morphed into a horrific giant spider. Like a daddy long leg of nightmares. It looked like it walked out of the stranger things upside down.

They kept behind her ready to give her a heart attack . 

They tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around to the spider.

They hissed viciously as kat looked at them with a deadpanned expression. 

"Really guys? Your honestly trying to scare me with giant spiders when I see Tarantulas as adorable?"

"Then how about this!?"

In an instant, the trio morphed into a giant angry hissing snake and coiled her to her chair.

"Are you kidding? I used play with stray rattle snakes for kicks!"

The three morphed back and separated.

Stretch looked at her with a scowl.

"You saw us coming that only way you weren't scared by the spider."

"Im not scared of spiders or snakes."

"Then what are you scared of?" The three circles around her with shark toothed grins.

"Like I would tell you." Kat said crossing her arms.

"Come on, you can tell us."

"Not on your afterlives."

"Fine you dont need to tell us I bet we already know yours."

"I bet you don't." Kat said with a smirk.

"Is that so? How about we make this interesting then" The lanky leader said with a smile.

" We got a challenge boys! We have a tough one." Stretch declared.

"A challenge you say?"

"A tough one you say?"

"What do you mean challenge? "

"Every fleshy got a critter fear. We gonna find yours!"

"Let's make this more interesting then. If you can't change into my creature fear, no scaring for a whole week."

"And when we do turn into it you can't use the vacuum on us for a month. "

"You will never find it so deal."

They shook hands sealing the bet.

And so the games begin. The trio would take turns tuning into any creepy critter they could come up with. Simple.

They just had to turn into the right one.

Fatso started it off. His body shifted into a Big Slimy frog covered in worts. Even if you weren't scared of frogs this would still make you squeamish.

Kat smirked.

"Pass me the cagin seasoning and a stick. Frog legs make a good study snack."

Fatso morphed back a floated to the side, dejected. 

"Good first try. So whose next?" Kat asked 

Stinky floated up.

He flew above her and swirled around twisting his form and divided into small bits that fell all over kat.

Maggots. He turned himself into maggots.

Kat sat in her chair now covered in maggots with a bored expression.

"Not scary to me. Gross but not scary. I mean what are you gonna do? Wiggle me to death?"

"I can give you myiasis" one of the maggots by her ear answerd.

"If I had an open wound, which I dont. There's not much you can do without limbs accept wiggle. A good effort though."

Stinky turned back.

"Darn it!" He cursed as he floated to the side so Stretch could try.

His shape became parted and round as two sets of sharp wings popped out of his back and a thorned stinger formed at the base of his tail.

He turned into a giant wasp.

He charged at her with the stinger ready to strike. 

Just as the stinger was about to make contact, Kat blocked it with the text book on the desk. 

Reaching behind her she grabbed a aerosol can from the one of the drawers and sprayed it in the ghosts eyes.

"OWW!!"

" That's what you get for being such a nuisance. You're not going to scare me with a wasp when I see them everywhere in the house. They're little more than pests at this point."

She wasn't kidding. Do to fact the house in was so old, unkempt to the trio's standerd, and made of wood, wasps among many other things have made its way into its walls. 

The eldest ghosts should have known.

"What the He-Haw did you spray in my eyes?!" Stretch demanded.

" Wasp killer."

"WASP KILLER?!!"

"You shouldn't have tried to sting me." Kat said holding up the textbook that now had a large hole in the center.

Kat tossed it over her shoulder into a waste bin behind her.

"Is that all you guys got?

"You wish, Let's go boys!" Stretch said through his teeth. 

And just like that the ghost took turns turning in to different creatures that strike fear in people trying to get that same fear from Kat. 

Kat smild at this forgetting all about the homework. She was starting to have fun with them. This was easy.

Ants: " I used to light those on fire with a magnifying glass to kill off some bordom! Actually got one right here." She held it up.

Next runner up was,

Cockroaches: "I used to drown, burn and cut them in half to see how long they could last without a head. Child's play."

Scorpions: "You know in the wild, Cats eat scorpions and so have I. Next."

Giant centipede: " I used to catch and feed stuff to those things for entertainment. "

Bats: "I think their squeaks are cute!"

Rats: "Aww, I used to have one as a pet!" Kat cooed.

"What the Fuck!" Stretch cursed.

All the trio turn back panting exhausted.

"Aww you give up already?" Kat teased.

"Not on your life!" Stretch declared. 

"Think we got a few more rounds us." Stinky said menacing 

"Yea!" Fatso boombed.

"Take it away guys." Kat said with a smirk as she relaxed in her chair lazily. 

3 hours later .........

The sun had set and the moon was now high with the stars, peeking behind the clouds. 

It was mostly quiet save for the trio still trying to find Kats creature fear.

After all this time the three ghost finally collapsed on the bed too exhausted to transform anymore.

"Are you done?" Kat asked. 

"Huff, huff, just give us a minute. " Dtretch said laying down.

"This one is really hard Stretch." Stinky said turning to his brother.

"When did the squirt become such a tough nut?" Fatso asked both of them.

Just then Casper knocked on the wall.

"Come in!" Kat said.  
The young ghost floated in and was surprised to see his uncle's in their room compleatly drained on the bed. Kat was sitting crossleged in the chair facing them.

"What happened here?" The small spirit asked turning to kat.

"They cant find my creature fear and we made a bet over it. A bet they are losing."

"Oh. The creature fear." Casper said with deadpanned expression. 

"Nephew of mine do you know what critter your girlfriend is scared of?" Stretch said as nicely as he could muster.

"Sorry uncle Stretch, can't help you." Casper shook his head.

"And why is that?" Stretch said almost threatningly.

"Because I dont know it." Casper shrugged.

"Awwwwww!" The three ghosts groaned. They were back to square one.

"Your killing me Casper. Your killing your uncles."

"But we are already dead Stretch" Fatso said.

Stretch scowled.

He turned his hand into a mallet and clocked Fatso on the head

"So do you guys give up?" Kat asked.

"Never!" They all said.

"Can you even transform?" Casper asked.

The trio paused. 

"Damn."

They used up all their energy transforming 

They reached the point that even if knew what it was, they couldnt change into it.

Kat waited.

The ghostly trio were at a loss. 

The tall pale leader scowled and floated up to Kat. His two brothers followed.

They floated tall. This was going to be a huge blow too their ego but they did agree so,

"You win. We lose. No scaring for a week." Stretch said defeated. 

Kat look at them smug while Casper cheered doing loops in the air.

" She might be safe for a week but don't mean you are Bulbhead! Quit rubbing it in!" Stretch yelled at his nephew.

Casper stopped and pressed his mouth closed but holding in a wide grin.

" Good try guys. Better luck next time." 

With that Kat turned to finish her homework and the trio turned to leave and get some rest.

Just as they were about to float through the wall, they heard a loud shrill shreak behind them.

They turned around to see Kat freaking out and slapping at something on the air in panic. In the process she tripped the chair leg and fell to the ground. 

The trio looked around to what she was trying to kill.

From wherever it was hiding, it took flight and Kat screamed as she scrabbled away from it. The trio and Casper looked at it with bewilderment.

"A butterfly?" Fatso asked.

"Your scared of butterflies?" Casper asked.

"Are you serious?" Stretch asked holding back a laugh.

Once the thing landed on the desk Kat stiffly got up and briskly backed away from it.

"You think I'm scared of butterflies, HAHAHA. No I'm not scared o-" just then the butterfly took off into the air and was fluttering around the room. 

Kat screamed and ran away as it seemed to chase her.

The trio fell over themselves laughing. 

"She's afraid of butterflies!" Stinky said still cracking up.

"Just get this winged menace away from me!!!"


End file.
